Half Moon
'''Half Moon' is a white she-cat with green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Long Shadows History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Half Moon appears as a softpaw, the equivalent of a Clan apprentice or Tribe to-be. She is one of the Ancients, who later became the Tribe of Rushing Water. :When Jaypaw visits the ancient cats as his counter-part Jay's Wing, he meets Half Moon. :Another softpaw, Fish Leap, starts to question Jaypaw about what had happened down in the tunnels. Half Moon reminds Fish Leap that Jaypaw isn't supposed to speak of it. He retorts angrily, saying that she wanted to know as much as he did. She replies that she can wait until after he eats. While Jaypaw begins to eat, Fish Leap again tries to question Jaypaw about what happened in the tunnels. Half Moon stands up for Jaypaw when Fish Leap tries to question him again. Half Moon, Fish Leap, and Dove's Wing all become sorrowful when Fallen Leaves is mentioned, and Half Moon tells the other softpaws that there must be a different place for them to live, full of prey and shelter. :The next day, Half Moon finds Jaypaw exploring the place where the ThunderClan camp would eventually be. She becomes frantic, telling him that badgers lurked there and that they would attack Jaypaw. She leads him to safe territory. Here, she admits that she had been following him, thinking that he might be in trouble. She had previously caught a black bird for him, to which he was grateful. Jaypaw offers to share, and she takes a mouthful. Jaypaw asks if prey is running low, and Half Moon says that sadly it is. She then comments that what a sharpclaw, Stone Song, had said, is true, that they needed to find a new home. Jaypaw agrees, reassuring her that there must be a good home out there somewhere. After they eat, leaving the blackbird not totally finished, Half Moon suggests that they take it to Owl Feather, a queen nursing her kits. Jaypaw agrees, and he and Half Moon start towards the nursery. :On they way, Half Moon points to the Mountains, the direction that Stone Song thinks they should journey. She asks him what he thought it would be like to travel that far, and he tells her how hard it would be. He then starts to explain everything about the mountains to her, the sharp hills, the eagles, and the waterfall. Stone Song overhears, and walks over to them both. He asks Jaypaw more about the mountains, and Half Moon listens quietly to their conversation. Half Moon then comments to Jaypaw that he seems to see the mountains so clearly, and he uneasily tells her that there must be lots of different places out there. She asks him if he would go to help fine their new home, and she tells him that she would come with him, after which Jaypaw realizes that Half Moon loves him; or at least she loves Jay's Wing. :Half Moon and Jaypaw bring their prey to Owl Feather, who urges her kits to try some. Half Moon tells Owl Feather all about what Jaypaw said about the mountains, and asks if Owl Feather would go too. Owl Feather says that she would. Half Moon is surprised, and asks her about Jagged Lightning, Owl Feather's mate. She seems embarrassed after Owl Feather replies that her ''kits would come with her. :When Furled Bracken calls a meeting together, all the cats began discussing whether or not they should leave. Half Moon points out to Jaypaw that Jagged Lighting wants to stay, and that Owl Feather wouldn't like it. :After all the cats begin casting their stones, voting whether or not to leave, the line is about equal. Half Moon casts her stone to leave, after which Jaypaw does the same. :Before leaving, Half Moon asks Jaypaw one last time if the mountains really were there, and he promises her that they were, and she says she believes him. :Later, during Jaypaw's Medicine Cat Ceremony, he scents Half Moon beside him, although she is not seen. Family Members Mother: :Rising Moon:Revealed in Long Shadows, page 216 Deceased, Residence Unknown Father: :Chasing Clouds:Revealed in Long Shadows, page 220 Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Ancients Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Softpaw Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:she-cats